1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to storage containers for recorded media and, more particularly, to storage containers that hold disc-shaped items of recorded media. Specifically, the present invention relates to a storage container for recorded media having substantially rigid disc-holding pages that are connected to a paperboard cover along the spine of the cover so that the container functions like a book. The configuration of the container may be easily expanded for multiple discs and provides multiple locations for printed graphics.
2. Background Information
Various companies are now selling media products recorded on multiple storage discs such as CDs and DVDs. One example of a multiple disc media product is a musical “box set” from a particular artist that may be recorded on two, three, four, or more CDs. Another example is an unabridged audio book that may be recorded on six or more compact discs. A further example is a group of related movies recorded on multiple DVDs. Each of these examples must be shipped, sold to consumers, and stored in a media storage container.
The manufacturers desire an inexpensive storage container that can hold multiple media storage discs in a relatively compact space. The manufactures desire that the width and height dimensions of the container be substantially equal to the width and height dimensions of a single disc storage container such as the width and height of the industry standard CD jewel box and the width and height dimension of the popular DVD storage container. Manufacturers also desire a container that may be easily configured to hold even or odd numbers of discs while providing ample room for printing information about the discs directly on the storage container.
A wide variety of media storage containers exist in the art and each presumably functions well for its intended purpose. Despite of the variety of containers known in the art, the industry still desires new containers that are correctly sized, easy and inexpensive to manufacture, provide ample room for graphic information, and are easy to use by the customer.